zzorra_historyhubfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunther Gchutenmaier
Gunther Gchutenmaier is a tween wizard who is the "mother" (as he calls himself) of the robo doubutsus. Early Life Gunther was the second child of the Gchutenmaier family. As a young child, he was very lonely and didn't have any friends yet. Gunther was about five years old when Scarlet started hating him. She tried to audition for the talent show by singing her ABC's. He stole her spot because he did a cute dance that he made up. A few months later, he realized he had the gift of magic. This was when Scarlet pulled his hair at recess. He got angry, and as a result, used his magic to push her away from him. This was when Gunther made two new friends, Tommy and Lorise. They were both different too, as Tommy was a werewolf and Lorsie was practicing potion-making. The three kindergartners became the best of friends. Gunther was about five years old when his mother, Marie, got pregnant with his little sister, Gelanie. Though, he did not wait on her hand and foot as his father and older sister did. Gunther felt horrible that there was nothing he could do to help his mother, and has been traumatized by pregnant women ever since. The Zzorra Project When Gunther's family decided that they were going to move away with their extra money, Gunther took action. He decided to start an experiment that was destined to fail. That way, he could repeat it again and again so his family wouldn't have any money to move, as it would all be spent on his experiments. He decided he was going to combine animals, humans, and robots together. That was scientifically impossible, so it couldn't succeed, right? Wrong. Gunther didn't use science to run his experiments, he used magic. So, when the creation, Mandy, turned out a success, Gunther decided to tamper with the DNA of the next creation, Ford. But, when Ford went into his second stage of mechanimorphosis, Gunther couldn't see anything wrong with him, so he gave up and just kept the two nekos as part of the family. About a month after Ford finished his mechanimorphosis, he complained to Gunther about stomach pains. Gunther ran a health test, and found out that Ford had an organ overgrowth. By this time, Gunther didn't want Ford to die, so he had to take him down to his laboratory, and cut out the excess entrails in Ford's body. After this, Ford had to have monthly injections to keep this from happening again. After awhile, Gunther found an ad in the paper saying that two rabbits were up for sale. He went over the household that was selling them, and bought them, because it's Gunther. He made two rabbits into doubutsus, Bobby and Betty. When the two were at their third stage of mechanimorphosis, they would play together after reading and writing lessons. They would play Princess In The Tower, a game where one of them was the princess in the tower, the other was the knight in shining armor who came to save her, and Gunther was the dragon keeping the princess captive. But, the thing was that Bobby was the princess and Betty was the knight. It was set up so that after the knight rescued the princess, the knight would carry her to safety, but this didn't work because Bobby was too heavy (a.k.a. too fat) for Betty to lift, so they just got on her horse. Gunther then decided to keep making doubutsus, and did hamsters next. He got a runt hamster at a pet store, and bought a super fluffy one from a rich household. The runt, Francis, turned out fine, but apparently the other hamster, Fredrick, had mico, a respiratory disease found in domestic rodents where a sort of parasite builds up in the lungs and keeps them from breathing. Fredrick took longer to turn into a doubutsu as Gunther needed to get him some medicine that would counteract the disease. Gunther originally had plans for two female canary doubutsus, but because of Fredrick's health issue, Gunther realized how dangerous making more robo doubutsus could be, so after the hamsters, he stopped. The canaries, Charlotte and Christie, are just regular pets in the Gchutenmaier household. But, because he created them, Gunther has dubbed himself the mother of the robo doubutsus. Appearance As a Young Child When Gunther was little, he wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and black shorts, with black gloves and flats. His hair went down to his back, and he kept it in a ponytail. As a Tween Gunther has long hair that goes down to his ankles, pale-white skin and black eyes. Casual Wear Usually, Gunther keeps his hair in a low ponytail. He wears a grey sweater, a black jacket, and black pants. He also has black gloves, black sneakers, and black socks. Bed Clothes When he's sleeping, Gunther wears a black button-up shirt and black pants, along with matching slippers. He has his hair tied up in a sort of roll to keep it from tangling. Formal Wear When going to weddings or special ceremonies, Gunther keeps his hair down. He wears a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black suit jacket. He has white gloves and black shoes, along with a grey tie. Swimwear When swimming, Gunther has on black swimshorts, and a black t-shirt and black slippers of the same material. He keeps his hair in a low ponytail to prevent it from getting everywhere. Personality Gunther is very strange and energetic, but is very kindhearted and determined. Watch out when he gets mad, though. You don't want to be around to see that. Relationships Marie: Gunther's mother. He knew her until the day she died, when he was six. Leonard: Gunther's father. He isn't home much, but Gunther thinks he's serious, yet kind. Gotina: Gunther's older sister. He doesn't have much of an opinion on her. Tommy: Gunther's best friend. He sometimes finds him sassy, but otherwise likes him a lot. Lorise: Gunther's other best friend. Gunther finds her a little cute,but knows that she belongs to Tommy. Gelanie: Gunther's little sister. He loves her, but she can be annoying. Roselina: Gunther's step-mother. He thinks she's really nice. The Robo Doubutsus: Gunther's babies. That's all that needs to be said. Trivia * Gunther's mother was from the U.S., but his father was German, hence his family's last name. * It is rumored that the reason why Gunther is so colorless is because he pours all his color into the rainbows he makes. * The only color he ever thinks of is rainbow. * Gunther was inspired by the character Brick from the show, The Powerpuff Girls. Despite this, he is nothing like said character. * Gunther represents the random, light-hearted side of Sir MOODuck LOLYum. Category:Humans